An Untold Future
by Jake's girl144
Summary: Prince Daniel, son of King Maxon and Queen America, prepares for his own selection. He wants what his parents found, a best friend and love. Elizabeth is forced into the selection by her greedy father and wants nothing to do with his plan. Can these two find love with each other? Or will the untold future scare them away?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :), so this is a version of the selection that i think would happen if me and my friends were in it. Sort of my life mixed in haha. I hope you enjoy it though. Disclaimer: The original characters are Kiera Cass'**

" Now..the moment you've all been waiting for. Let's call out Prince Daniel Schreave, our favorite couple's son!" Gavril called out, eagerly waiting for me to go out to him. I was nervous but nevertheless I walked out to him, smiling and waving into the camera. Sitting down in the chair opposite of Gavril, I waited for the questions about my upcoming selection.

"So, Your Majesty. How do you feel about your selection? I have to tell you, all of Illea is excited to meet the girls." he asked, looking at me and the camera every so often.

"Well Gavril, I feel pretty confident that I'll find my future best friend and wife like my father has," I said, turning over to look at both my mother and father. My father, King Maxon, had found his love and wife in my mother America. Not long after their own selection, they had me and I grew up hearing their love story. It was something I wish I could find, a love strong enough to conquer all.

"I hope you find her Your Majesty. Now are you ready to see all the girls chosen?" Gavril asked.

"Hahaha no, but I'm prepared to see what awaits me," I laughed, winking into the camera as the room laughed along side me.

We all turned toward the big screen to see the chosen girls, the butterflies in my stomach growing.

"Alexandra Tomlinson, 3"

"Savannah Waters, 6"

"Emily Elaine, 4"

"Kiara Lynn, 2"

The names kept coming and coming, and the faces of the selection girls flashed along side their name and caste. It wasn't till the very last name was called that I truly looked at the picture. Her face glowed on the screen, eyes a beautiful chocolate brown and her dark brown hair fell naturally around her face.

"Elizabeth Garza, 5"

With her name being called last, Gavril turned back to me once again.

"My my, Your Majesty, you have quite a group don't you? Any of them catch your eye yet?" he asked, probably noticing the last girl like I did.

"Well now Gavril, if I told you that, there wouldn't be any surprises," laughing a little nervously.

"So true Your Majesty, so true. Well Illea, that's all the time we have for tonight. Next week we'll have our selection girls ready to interview." With that The Report was over and I was faced with a turmoil of emotion.

I walked slowly to my parents, smiling sheepishly. I had no idea what they thought or if they thought I may not be ready, even if I was 19. Mother knew exactly what to say though and it quickly calmed me enough to talk.

"Ooh honey, you did wonderfully!" she said, the excitement evident in her voice.

"Thanks mom."

With that I turned to see father looking at me proudly, obviously proud of how I had handled the interview.

"You'll do fine, you know. Just remember it's about finding the person who completes you," he said, and with that he pulled mother away, leaving me to think over my selection.

I wasn't ready, I didn't think I was, but I had to be. For me and for my country. I couldn't help think about that last girl, Elizabeth. The way she smiled in the screen had captured me, so I thought over what awaited me in the coming weeks, and my untold future.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I froze as my name was called on television, my father laughing at the possibilities. "See, I knew you wouldn't end up as a disappointment! Go, prepare yourself. Practice your instruments and sing a few notes. You'll soon become queen!" he said, pulling me off the couch and into my room.

I couldn't believe it...why me of all people? Me, whose father only wanted me entered for the money. I didn't care for the money. I just wanted to be happy, to meet someone and fall in love. Not become property of the kingdom and a toy to the prince. I was never good with making friends, I've never even kissed a boy! But it didn't matter. I wasn't going to become a toy to the prince of Illea, never!

"Elizabeth, you better wipe that look off your face!" Father screamed, obviously noticing the defiance. "You better behave when you leave, smile, be charming. Do it for your sister, a better life for her."

I looked over to Marie, her sweet little eyes begging me to take a role in her dream.

"Fine! I'll behave, I'll actually try," I said, turning away from my father's ginning face.

"That's my girl!"

Ooh dear lord..what am I getting into?

**With that my dear friends, i bid farewell. Please review and i'll post faster :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here you go guys! Chapter 2! What goes on in his majesty's head while the girls come to the palace? Anyway disclaimer to Kiera Cass for all original characters :)**

A strange feeling had overcome me as I watched the thirty-five girls being led into the palace. One of them, would be my future best friend and queen. I would be spending the rest of my life with one of those girls.

I knew nothing of them other than their names and that bit of information was still sort of lacking. My father had refused to let me read their reports, wanting me to learn about each of them on my own...great. The reports would have been helpful to me, at least I'd know them a little more.

I knew for sure I didn't want to be in a meaningless relationship either for Illea or myself. My parents would support me no matter who I chose. I had grown up hearing my parents story and as I grew older, they went further into detail. The way my grandfather had sabotaged my mother multiple times, and had been a cruel father to both of them. For me, that wasn't the case and I was thankful.

I turned back to the window as I saw another car pull into the grounds. Three girls stepped out, all of them in a well behaved manner. Immediately I recognized the one in the middle, her soft dark brown hair giving her away easily. She seemed to be looking around in wonder or hatred I couldn't tell from up so high. I hoped it was with wonder though.

She looked up, aware that she was being watched and looked up at me. I froze not sure what to do, they weren't suppose to actually see or meet me till later at dinner, but then again it was my fault for being up here. Probably noticing who I was, she turned her attention quickly back to the other girls, making polite conversation.

I liked the way they all seemed friendly toward each other, at least the castle wouldn't be a war zone with me as the prize.

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Now Elizabeth, remember to smile, always behave with the other girls and you let the prince do whatever he wants with you, okay?" I couldn't believe what my father was telling me! He wanted me to allow the prince, his _royal highness,_ to use me anyway he wanted.

"But father, what if he tries.."

"Then you allow him to! Do. Not. Refuse."

I stayed quite, trying to process the instructions given to me.

"Yes, Father..." I said, turning away from him and dragging my suitcase to the door, where a royal guard appeared. Bowing slightly to me, the guard took my suitcase and led me to the car.

I turned around, looking back at my father and littlest sister. He smiled, an idiotic grin spreading over his face. I didn't care what he said, so I turned and got in the car, two other girls already waiting there. I had forgotten that there would be more girls, but in a way I was glad.

"Hi, I'm Emily, Emily Elaine!" A short, blue eyed girl said, her curly strawberry blonde hair bouncing up along with her.

"Oh um..hi, I'm Elizabeth Garza," I replied, a little awkwardly.

The girl next to her laughed, hazel eyes twinkling with mischief, "It's okay, she doesn't bite, I'm Kiara by the way."

"Nice to meet you two." I didn't really know what to make out of this situation. Honestly, I had thought that many of the girls would be hostile and cruel, but it probably wasn't the case for everyone.

"Oh guys, isn't this exciting! We'll live in the palace and eat like kings!" Emily said, practically screaming in me and Kiara's ears.

"Haha it's actually queens Emmy," Kiara exclaimed amused at our new friends wording.

"I'll be happy once I meet The Queen, she's like a role model to me," I add into the conversation.

"OURS TOO!"

We stayed like this for a good few hours till we drove into the palace grounds, since none of us had wanted to fly. As we arrived, we all immediately composed ourselves and stepped out. Kiara, having been the closest to the door, walked out first.

I stayed in between them, looking around in wonder and curiosity at all the areas of the palace grounds. As I looked around though, I suddenly got a strange feeling of being watched.

Finding the source, a tall shadowy figure stared down at us from a balcony high above the castle, I didn't know who it was and I didn't care.

I was here in the palace, and the Selection had begun.

**Well there you guys go! I'd like to thank all of those who have favorite and followed this story, means a lot :) Please Review and i'll have the third chapter up by tomorrow night**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soo sorry guys! It's been so busy with marching season, but it's over. I'll have way more time to right. :) Disclaimer: All original characters are Kiara's.**

**Elizabeth's POV**

A woman immediately called over a maid to lead me to station four. When they sat me down, a tall man came over to me. "Well sweetheart?," he starts, "we have to talk about your look."

I glare at him. "What about it?"

He laughs, "It's gorgeous! You look beautiful and innocent, the prince will love you."

"So what will you do?" I ask slowly.

"Add a bit of eye shadow, a dash of mascara and a slight blush. Other than that nothing...except wax your legs and fix your nails."

He calls over several women and they get to work. Not only did they wax my legs..but they pretty much stripped me bare from any hair on my body! They trimmed and buffed my fingernails. My body was rubbed with lotions and scents so good smelling, that I was sure I smelled like a field of flowers. They slip me into a deep blue sleeveless dress, the bodice covered in beautiful designs.

When I see the end results, I gasp. In the mirror stood a beautiful young girl. Sweet, innocent and determined.

It was kind of hard to believe. I am interviewed about my arrival and transformation, along with the other girls. As soon as we're all done, we are excused to our rooms. This isn't all that bad really...

**Daniel's POV**

I couldn't go out there...what if I screwed up? I mean I'm the Prince, I shouldn't be like this...

"Will you calm down?" a voice says behind me, scaring me half to death.

I turn to see my best friend and brother Jason, Uncle Carter's son. "Easy for you to say.. you don't have 35 girls to choose from. Illea depending on you to give them a future queen..."

He snickers, mischief in his eyes. "Of course not, I'd have 100," he scoffs, his smart ass self coming out.

I just smile and shake my head, my mind reeling back to the girls.

"I promise it won't be that bad Danny. They'll be good, kind girls..well most of them will. Some will be down right bitchy, I suggest you get rid of those first."

I laugh at his comment, happy that he's here.

"Okay, well, we have to go now or our parents will be furious." I said, dragging him to the door.

"Yes brother, let's go make our bad ass entrance!."

We walk to the dinning area in silence, the nerves slowly starting to return. We wait there at the door, waiting for our introductions to the room.

**Sorry for this short chapter, but i will make it up to you guys with a longer chapter. Promise. Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4 is up my friends. Thanks to all the current and new followers for being supportive. Disclaimer: all original characters belong to Kiara.**

Elizabeth's POV

When I enter my room, two girls curtsy and introduce themselves. Both Amber and Lucinda get me ready for dinner, telling me that I did beautifully in my interview. They choose a dark red courtlike mermaid dress, one shoulder going across the left side.

"You know Lady Elizabeth, we'll be happy to do anything you ask of us," Amber says, bowing down her head.

"Thank you, but please don't curtsy or bow. Oh and just call me Elizabeth." They both look at me bewildered and simply nod at my request. They lead me to dinner and leave me there with the girls awaiting the arrival of _his royal highness. _We're seated along the long dining table, the woman named Silvia seating me next to Emily.

"Now girls! You two will have the honor of sitting in front of The Prince and his guest, aren't ya'll excited?" she asks, both of us looking at her like she's crazy. She leaves us there to think about the news, the other girls, glaring our way.

Emily turns to me, but before she can say anything the doors open again, The Prince and another boy walking in. We stand and curtsy till he waves his hand to sit. Me and Emily sit down, the Prince and his guest in front of us.

The Prince freezes in front of me, his eyes showing recognition. Hmm I wonder why, it's not like he's ever seen me before. He sits down and dinner begins.

I look around at all the forks and spoons around my plate, confused out of my mind. I sneak a peak at Daniel, noticing that he too is looking at me. He smiles gently, gesturing at the eating utensil at his left, my right. I couldn't help but blush as I look back down at my plate, his chuckle ringing around us.

"I hope you are comfortable here," he says, probably hoping I would look up. Emily jabs me in the side, earning a response from me.

"Oh, um..yes your majesty I am," I answered a bit flustered.

We eat the rest of our dinner in silence, both me and Emily enjoying the food. We sneak knowing glances at each other, already close friends. She darts her eyes in the direction of The Prince and I look over to see him staring back.

He stands, along with his friend. "Lady Elizabeth, I hope I'll get to know you more, you seem like a lovely person and I hope we can become friends." He bows and exits the dining hall along with the boy named Jason.

I excuse myself to go upstairs and quickly leave, wanting to forget the encounter. I take a warm bath and start to feel like myself again. Why did he choose me to sit in front of? More importantly why did I react to him? I had to admit to myself that he was pretty attractive..ugh! I get out of the bath tub and head to bed, the delicate night gown rustling.

Amber stays in the room, which just makes me uncomfortable.. "Um Amber?"

She curtsy's "Yes?"

"Could you get me some tea? I'm a bit restless." Before I even finish my sentence, she scurries away. I take this opportunity to head to the library, hoping to find some books to my liking.

I look through books and find one named The Protectors by an unknown author. As I back away from the shelf, I bump into something warm and strong. "Oh!" I say surprised. Prince Daniel stands behind me with a startled look on his face.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" he says with a low voice.

I drop the book I was holding and go down in a curtsy. "Your Majesty, I Um-mm I-I'm sorry, I-I'll be g-going!" I dart pass him, only to be pulled back, nearly falling to the ground.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle or u-um damn it! Sorry!" He steadies me and quickly let's go, reaching down to grab the book I had dropped.

I blush as he hands it to me, earning a smile from him. "It's cute when you blush," he said, blushing himself.

"U-um thanks. I should probably go back to my room though."

"Oh um yeah, I should too. Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight your majesty," I answered back, heading to the door.

"Elizabeth?"

I turn to look at him, the moon peaking through at us.

"Please just call me Daniel," he says, smiling. I smile and nod. "Goodnight Daniel," I say back, leaving the library and darting into my room. I took deep breaths, trying to slow my racing heart.

How was I ever going to face him tomorrow?

**Well there you go! They finally met! *Epic fangirling* Haha anyways, next chapter will be in the Prince's POV. Don't forget to review my pretties! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Chapter 5, let's get on with it. Disclaimer: All original characters belong to Kiara**

Daniel's POV

Jason jabs me on the side, indicating we should probably enter, the introduction not given. I walk in, tall and confident, Jason trailing in behind me. When I reach my seat, I freeze, recognizing the person in front of me. Elizabeth, the beautiful girl I had noticed during the drawing, sat before me. She looks up, probably confused at my reaction. Hey I couldn't blame her, I'd be a bit creeped out too.

We sit down and after a few moments I look up at her again. She looks around at her plate, looking confused at all the utensils. She sneaks a look at me and I gesture at the fork to my right, and I chuckle at her adorable blush. I couldn't help it, it was just so adorable!

After a few moments, I decide to break the uncomfortable silence. "I hope you are comfortable here," I say, hoping she would look up at me again. Of course I had to go all formal...

"Oh, um..yes Your Majesty I am,"she answered back.

We eat the rest of our dinner in silence, Jason kicking me every now and then. Once we're done I stand and address her. "Lady Elizabeth, I hope I'll get to know you more, you seem like a lovely person and I hope we can become friends." I bows and exit the hall.

"Wow..did you have to go all formal?" Jason asks, amusement evident on his face.

"What else was I suppose to do?" I ask, laughing.

"I don't know! Maybe ask her about herself."

"Hmm we'll too late now!" I say back, punching him lightly.

"Okay Okay!, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," He says, running to his side of the hall.

I shake my head and turn to my hall, I take a moment to think about the evening. I guess I could have been nicer, maybe a little more attentive but I couldn't help it. It was nerve wreaking! Like how does a guy even talk to someone like her?

I enter my room and flop on the bed, still mulling over how to make future encounters better. I could follow Jason's advice, won't hurt to try.

Not really wanting to go to bed, I get up and head to the library, ready to read a good book till I fall asleep. Suddenly I walk into something soft and...sweet?

"Oh!" It says surprised. Elizabeth turns to look at me scared probably out of her mind.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I whisper.

She drops whatever she was holding and goes down in a curtsy. "Your Majesty, I Um-mm I-I'm sorry, I-I'll be g-going!" She darts pass me, but I reach for her arm and pull her back, nearly dropping her on the floor.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle or u-um damn it! Sorry!" I quickly say. Ugh that's so stupid of me! I nearly dropped her and I bet I look like a fool! I reach down and grab the book she dropped, handing it to her.

She blushes as I hand it to her, and I smile. "It's cute when you blush," I say, feeling my cheeks grow warm. Damn it! I actually said that!

"U-um thanks. I should probably go back to my room though."

"Oh um yeah, I should too. Goodnight Elizabeth." I say a little quietly.

"Goodnight your majesty," she answered back, heading to the door. I didn't like that though..the lack of familiarity.

"Elizabeth?"

She turns back to look at me, the moon glowing on her sweet face.

"Please just call me Daniel," I said, smiling. Her radiant smile greets me back. "Goodnight Daniel," She says shyly.

She leaves, the moon my only companion.

**Aww! He seems so confused! Poor baby! Well, keep reviewing guys! I'll post soon**


End file.
